


How about a round of Uno?

by Ikqore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sam Nook is mentioned once, Setting takes place in the Afterlife, UNO, brotherly reunion, they're brothers your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikqore/pseuds/Ikqore
Summary: When Tommy wakes up, he sees a blinding white light, as he tries to pry his eyes open, he notices that everything is white and a complete void of nothingness.ORWhen Tommy wakes up in the afterlife, he doesn't expect to see Schlatt, Mexican Dream, and Wilbur playing a game of Uno while also shouting at each other.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, tommyinnit & wilbur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	How about a round of Uno?

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this might suck idk I was bored and thought why not and made this

When Tommy wakes up, he sees a blinding white light, as he tries to pry his eyes open, he notices that everything is white and a complete void of nothingness. He then hears faint voices shouting and yelling as well as just a normal volume of talking, Tommy being confused, tries to locate the voices, he walks towards the direction of the shouting and yelling. When he gets close enough he can see a blur of colors, one being a familiar shade of brown, another being a black color, and the last one being a neon green that reminded him of his abuser, he kept calm and as he got closer, noticed there was also white, red, and a dark green stripe on the neon green body. When he was close enough, he was agape. There they were, Mexican Dream, Schlatt, and Wilbur..

Wilbur, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream were playing a round of Uno, how did they manage to get a pack of uno cards in the afterlife? No one knows, but one thing is certain, Schlatt was in the lead to winning and close to winning bragging rights. He couldn’t wait to shove it in Wilbur’s face, and get a reaction out of him, it was the only thing that was entertaining besides Mexican Dream speaking Spanish incredibly fast whenever bad something happened, or when he acted stupid. There was never anything fun in the afterlife, besides the pack of Uno cards, and the people around him. He smirked at the thought of Wilbur going down. He couldn't wait.

Saying Wilbur was pissed was an understatement. He wanted to bang Schlatt’s stupid goat head into the colorless, blinding white floor. He knew if he didn’t win this round, he would never hear the end of it from him. Wilbur knew Schlatt liked bragging and shoving any awards or accomplishments he had in people’s faces. It was irritating, and felt like Schlatt’s bragging would be the end of him, except it wouldn’t because he was, you know, he was already dead. 

“THAT IS NOT FAIR, YOU ARE SO CHEATING!” Wilbur had shouted as Schlatt placed down a 4+ card. Schlatt simply smirked, and calmly replied, “You’re just bad, I, on the other hand, am better, and way more intelligent than you. Now get more cards from the deck idiot.” Wilbur looked like he was about to explode as he got more cards from the deck, he glared at Schlatt with a murderous intent. Meanwhile, Schlatt was grinning from ear to ear, this was so much fun. 

While Mexican Dream found Schlatt, and Wilbur amusing, he also found them just as annoying. Getting bored of hearing whatever arugmuent they were having, he started to look around, and look at the colorless white void, it was then he saw a familiar red, and white shirt. Thinking he was hallucinating he squinted, to see Tommy, and a trail of blood from his hair to his left cheek. As Tommy got closer the more Mexican Dream saw Tommy’s face the more agape it became but also with a slight horror shown in his face. It was then Mexican Dream went to break up the shouting fiasco Wilbur, and Schlatt were having.

Wilbur was on his 2 last cards, Schlatt was on his last one. Schlatt was still grinning ear to ear and Wilbur wanted so bad to wipe that ugly smirk off with his fist, “There is no way you are going to win this one Schlatt, I’m gonna catch up to you and wipe that damn smirk off of your stupid goat face!” ,Wilbur sneered, Schlatt on the other hand was confident and snickered, replying with, “HA, yeah right, go ahead british boy, you can try, but you’ll definitely lose.” This seemed to set off Wilbur, he looked like he was about to shout something right back, but Mexican Dream had interrupted him, yelling, “GUYS!” Schlatt and Wilbur looked at him both wearing annoyed faces, and shouted back, “WHAT?” Mexican Dream looked worried, and said, “I think Tommy is here..” 

Wilbur was shocked, and also equally confused, ‘Why would Tommy be here, there’s no way he’s here. Mexican Dream is probably hallucinating.’ Schlatt on the other hand was glad another person was here, but he was more curious on how Tommy ended up in the afterlife. “There’s no way Tommy’s here. You must be hallucinating.” Wilbur had said. Mexican Dream shook his head, and pointed his finger towards a blonde boy wearing a red and white t-shirt, with an agape face a small trail of blood from his hair to his cheek.

When Tommy saw Wilbur staring at him, he teared up, and ran towards him to give him a big bear hug. He had missed his big brother so much, a part of him wanted to be mad, yell at him for blowing up L’manburg, betraying him, but another part of him just wanted his brother back, and wanted it to be the way it used to be, fooling around, pranking people, all the nice memories. Wilbur had hugged back Tommy, but a thousand questions were running through his head, ‘Why was Tommy here? Who hurt Tommy? Who needs to die today?’ and more. 

After Tommy had calmed down and sniffled quietly, Wilbur said firmly, “You aren’t supposed to be here.” Tommy answered quietly “I know.” Wilbur then softly asked, “How are you here Tommy?” Tommy made a face, and asked “Do I have to talk about it?” “Well, we can wait, but eventually you will need to tell me so I can beat them up.” Tommy chuckled for the first time since he’s been there, but slowly it went back to a frown, then he answered, “Dream beat me to death while we were trapped in the prison.” From the outside Wilbur looked calm, and collected, but on the inside he was fuming, he wanted to beat Dream up, and take Dream’s canon lives. Tommy worriedly looked at him and called him, “Wilbur?” Wilbur then looked at him and replied, “Yes?” “Are you okay?” Wilbur smiled and said “Yeah, I’m fine Toms.” Tommy smiled back, and hugged him again, while Schlatt, and Mexican Dream smiled at the reunion.

After Tommy and Wilbur were done talking to each other and catching up what was happening on the Dream SMP, Wilbur said, “Hey Toms.” “What?” Tommy replied. “How about a round of Uno? Bet I could beat you.” Tommy smirked mischievously replying “Oh you’re on, old man” Tommy laughed as he and Wilbur started getting ready to play a round of Uno.

When they started playing Uno, Schlatt had mentioned that he, and Wilbur still had unfinished business, but since it was a brotherly reunion he let it slip. Hopefully, they could finish the business later but for now they played. Tommy, Wilbur, Schlatt as well as Mexican Dream, laughed, and shouted, Tommy was having fun, more fun than he’s had in actual months, besides building the hotel with Sam Nook. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Meanwhile back in prison, Dream hovered above Tommy’s lifeless body, and started reciting the Necromancy Book from memory.


End file.
